conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Brasil (A Different World)
) Progress and Unity |national_anthem = National Anthem of Brasil |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map_of_Brasil.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Brasil in 2015 |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Newchester |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , |demonym = Brasilian |regional_languages = , , , |ethnic_groups = 48% White 43% Mixed 7.6% Black 1.1% Asian 0.5% Amerindian or other |ethnic_groups_year = 2010 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Edward Turner |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Christian Rodriguez |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = House of Commons |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 14 October 1817 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = 3 May 1824 |established_event3 = Current constitution |established_date3 = 20 January 1956 |area = |area_km2 = 8,515,767 |area_sq_mi = 3,287,597 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 0.65 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 204,451,000 |population_estimate_rank = 5th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 204,219,088 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 23.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 62 |population_density_rank = 190th |GDP_PPP = $1.903 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 7th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $46,321 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 18th |GDP_nominal = $2.006 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $41,303 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 23rd |Gini = 51.9 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2013 |HDI = 0.886 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 18th |HDI_year = 2013 |currency = Brasilian dollar ($) |currency_code = BRD |time_zone = BRT |utc_offset = −3 |time_zone_DST = BRST |utc_offset_DST = −4 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .br |iso3166code = KS |official_website = www.brasil.br |calling_code = +55 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}Brasil, officially the Federal Republic of Brasil, is the largest country in South America and is the world's fifth largest country in general. It is the second largest English-speaking country in the world, and the only one in South America. Bordered by the Atlantic Ocean on the east, Brasil has a coastline of 7,491 km (4,655 mi). The country borders all other South American countries except Ecuador and Chile and occupies almost 50 percent of the South American continent. Its Amazon River basin includes an enormous tropical forest home to diverse wildlife, a variety of ecological systems, and numerous protected habitats. This unique environment makes Brasil one of many megadiverse countries. Brasil was originally inhabited by numerous tribal nations and peoples prior to John Redd's landing in 1531, claiming the area for England and later the United Kingdom. Brasil remained a British colony until 1817, when colonial agitation and inspiration from the American Revolutionary War came to a boiling point, sparking the Brasilian Independence War. Independence was achieved in 1824 with the creation of the United Kingdom of Brasil, a unitary state governed under an absolute (later constitutional) monarchy. The country eventually became a republic in 1919 following a military coup d'etat, and a federal republic in 1956 after 37 years of military occupation. Brasil's economy is the world's third-largest by nominal GDP and seventh-largest GDP (PPP) as of 2015. Brasil is also a founding member of the United Nations, the G-20, Unasul, and the Organization of American States. Brasil is a regional power in South America and an emerging world power in international affairs, and is one of the world's major breadbaskets in terms of yearly exports. Etymology Brasil's name comes from brazilwood, a common type of tree near the Brasilian coast. The word brasil ''itself is formed from the Latin prefix ''brasa ''("ember") and the suffix ''-il. As brazilwood produces a maroon-like dye, it was highly valued by European merchants and was one of the first commercial products brought from South America. Throughout the 16th and 17th century, massive amounts of brazilwood were harvested by indigenous peoples along the Brasilian coast, who sold the timber to European merchants in return for European goods. The original name for Brasil during the mid-16th century was the Southern Holy Land, but most European traders and settlers commonly called the area the "Land of Brazilwood", and eventually just the "Land of Brasil" due to the massive amounts of brazilwood on the coast. The name eventually became popular enough to be the official name of the colony. History Pre-European era One of the earliest human remains in the Americas, Luzia Woman, were found in southern Brasil and has proven evidence of human habitation going back to about 11,000 years. English colonization The land now known as Brasil was claimed for the Kingdom of England around March of 1531, with the arrival of an English caravel commanded by John Redd Category:A Different World